Treasure
by TheyCallMePotataSalad
Summary: When a mysterious woman shows up at the Homestead, Connor is wary. Soon after the woman arrives, trouble follows her.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the sun's heat engulfing me, wrapping around my soaked body and blanketing me in warmth. The waves around me filled my ears with soft murmurs, reminding me that they were all that surrounded me. The small boat rocked slowly against the waves, its creaking quiet against the waters.

My back began to ache and stiffen from lying so long on the small row boat's floor boards. I sat up, faster than I should have, feeling ill from the sudden dizziness that filled my head. I squinted my eyes against the rays of light that reflected off the water, and raised a hand to my eyes, shielding them. There was no land as far as I could see, only the endless waters of the sea. I cursed myself once more, wishing now, as late as it was, that I had held my tongue and kept my words to myself.

With agitation, I rubbed my hand over my face and leaned back down, my stiff back laying flat once more on the floor boards of the boat.

This time when I woke, it was cold, the sun's heat no longer thickening the air. The blue sky was now black, peppered with luminescent stars that mirrored on the water. As I stared at the darkened sky, the sound of the waves whooshing up on the boat, I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers around the gold disk that hung around my neck. By touching the disk, I was reminded, with a little bit of pain, that a whole crew of pirates were after me. I pushed the thought aside, and after a while, I dozed off.

* * *

I heard a voice in the distance, and sat up faster than I should have, the world spinning from the sudden rushed movement. The sky was lighting up, the first signs of a new day stretching across the sky. The boat I was on was no longer floating, for I was on shore now. A man was walking towards me, his face showing signs of concern.

"Aye, miss, you alright?" He asked, holding his hand out towards me, as I took it and climb out of the boat. My legs gave out, and I almost collapsed, but the man held me up.

"Whatta doin' out on the sea in this little ol' thing?" He said, his voice thick with a Scottish accent. I leaned on the man, and he slowly helped me down so that I could sit on a rock. I looked up at him, getting a good look at him. He was a small man, a red beard on his face, he wore a loose white shirt that was roughly tucked into green trousers, and held an axe in his hands. He must've been a lumberjack.

"My ship went down," I stated, my voice unrecognizable as it was dry and hoarse. I realized then just how thirsty and hungry I was. I was about to open my mouth when another man stepped through the trees, walking towards us. He also carried an axe in his hands.

"Terry what in blazes are ya doin'? The bigger man bellowed in a Scottish accent, his eyes falling to me.

"Was just about, and found this miss layin here in this boat, not looking good." Terry stated, motioning to me. "should probably take her to Dr. White." I watched as the two men talked, then argued, before Terry sighed in frustration and marched away.

I looked to the bigger man who laughed softly, his eyes fell to me once more.

"Eh, he's got a bit of a temper, don't mind him. I'm Godfrey," He stuck his hand out for me to shake, and I smiled meekly and shook it gently.

"I'm Anna Faye." I slowly stood, my legs feeling weak and wobbly, but I was able to hold my weight this time.

"Here, let's get ya to the doctor. You don't look too good there, miss." I didn't object as I slowly followed the man. We broke free of the trees and came upon a small village, the few people that walked along the paths not seeming to notice me. I followed Godfrey as he led my up a path towards a small house, where a man stood, his forefinger poised over his lips as he seemed to be in thought. He looked up as he saw us coming.

"Good day, Godfrey," He said, and then looking at me with a bit of concern, "what's the matter today?" Godfrey turned and motioned to me.

"Found this miss washed up on shore. Terry found her, could barely walk, she could." I once again smiled meekly as the doctor looked me over and motioned me forward, into the house. He motioned for me to sit on the bench that sat just inside.

The doctor looked me over, humming inattentively as he did so.

"You seem to be in good health. Maybe a drink will suffice?" Dr. White announced, motioning for me to stand. "There's an inn nearby, on down, you should get some rest too."

"Thank you." I said my thanks, and made my way out of the small house.

* * *

The inn was cozy, the smell coming from inside made my stomach growl fiercely. As I opened the door, I was welcomed with the jitter of music and soft murmurs-that was, until Godfrey stood from where he was seated at a table and bellowed;

"Anna Faye! Over here." I ducked my head as people looked my way, and quickly made my way over to the big brute.

Terry sat alongside Godfrey, a tankard gripped hard in one hand as he glared at it, obvious still in a tantrum. Another man sat with Godfrey and Terry, a man dressed in a white robe with blue accents, a belt around his waist that held various weapons. I was hesitant to sit next to the man, his big frame intimidating.

"Take a seat! First drinks on me. Connor," Godfrey turned to the man robed in white, "this is the miss I was telling you about." As I looked to the man, I was met with fierce, golden brown eyes. I quickly looked away, feeling the intensity of the brown eyes.

"I am glad to see you well," the man said, his voice deep and monotone. I looked up at him once more, and even seated as he was, he was rather tall. He was dark skinned, and judging by the single braid in his hair, he was native. Those golden brown eyes held such a fierce gaze, I found it almost painful to look directly at them. I shifted uncomfortably as I focused my gaze on his broad nose. "what were you doing out on the sea with such a poor boat?" I shifted again at his sudden question. I couldn't particularly tell him the truth.

"My ship went down in a storm." I stated simply, reaching for the tankard in front of me and taking a drink.

"What happened to the rest of your crew?" I looked at the man, and upon seeing the look in his eyes, he didn't fully believe me.

"I'm not sure, I made it on the row boat, and woke up on the shore here-which is?"

"Davenport Homestead." The dark skinned man answered, seeming to have lost interest in the conversation. I looked back to Godfrey and Terry, who both seemed more interested in their drinks.

"Will you be staying here?" Godfrey said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yes, for the night, and then I will be on my way."

"What is your rush?" The man sitting next to me said, before I had barely finished my sentence. Instantly my hand reached up to the gold disk around my neck, and those brown eyes followed and locked on to my necklace. I quickly tucked the disk inside my shirt, and the brown eyes returned once more to my face.

"Nothing, I just need be on my way," I stated simply, and then taking one last drink from my tankard, stood. "I am rather weary, I think it best if I rest. Thank you." I nodded my head to Terry and Godfrey, who nodded back. The dark skin man tilted his head slightly, eyes still focusing on me. I quickly made my way to the innkeeper to make my stay for the night.

* * *

She was odd. She wore her hair in a loose, messy braid over her shoulder, something a white woman wouldn't do. Her eye's were a strange brown, and seemed to be conflicted with brood and weary. She seemed to ponder on the question I had asked her, thinking about why she was in a rush. She seemed distant, lost almost.

She reached up and touched the gold disk around her neck, her eyes glazed over as if she were somewhere else. She must have noticed my curious eye for she quickly tucked it away. I looked at her once more, her eyes worried. She still had not answered my question.

"Nothing, I just need be on my way. I am weary, I think it best if I rest." She stood and quickly walked away. I sat still, my mind still wondering about that odd gold disk on her neck. Whoever this woman was, she was hiding something, or running from something.

I stood, and said my goodbyes to Terry and Godfrey, and sat on my way. I had a strange feeling deep in my stomach that something wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was chill and quiet, something that I usually faired. But tonight, something seemed amiss; the air felt thick and heavy, as if preparing for something. I stood at the manor, resting my back against a wooden post, over looking the Homestead.

My mind wondered back to the girl, Anna Faye, to the worry in her eye. I could not help but feel something was amiss with her. Something was not right.

* * *

I had my window open, so that the soft summer nights breeze blew in. Even though I convinced myself I was tired, I could not sleep. My mind raced, the events of the past few days replaying in my head. As usual, when these events played in my mind, my hand found its way to the golden disk around my neck. Had I really done it? I smiled grimly, recalling the captains face.

_Three days earlier_

I stood on deck, eyeing the darkened sky that threatened us with a storm. Today was particularly humid, which made the stench of the crew all the more unbearable. What else had I expected from pirates? I inwardly shivered as one walked by me and spat something black from his mouth, it landing nearly too close to my boot for comfort.

I pulled my hat down lower on my head, concealing my face in shadows. _They mustn't know who I am. Be careful. _My mind warned myself over and over again. Surly, if they found out I was a woman, or worse, a woman seeking something of _theirs_, they'd kill me in an instant. I made my way below deck, ignoring the remarks of the toothless men as I got in their way.

I sat on the edge of the cot, my mind racing once more. _Now what? You're here, you know where the key is, now what? _I questioned myself, not for the first time since I arrived on the ship. The captain had the thing I seek; the golden disk that opened the way to a thousand treasures. I was curious ever since I was told the tale,wondering what it opened _exactly_. I was so curious in fact, that I risked my life dressing as a man to board a pirate ship, and to somehow steal the precious thing from a ruthless captain.

Suddenly there were shouts from above, and then gun fire. I stood attentively, my eyes looking up through the cracks in the deck above. I heard the captains voice bellowing at curses as more gun shots were fired. My curiosity got the better of me as I made my way back up on deck. A man lay lifeless on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him as the captain held a gun in his hands.

"Any one else want a mishap on my part?" The captain was yelling indignantly. Something caught my eye though, behind the captain as he continued to sermon the crew; his quarters door was left wide open. _This is your chance._ I looked back at the captain once more, his attention no where but on the crew. I took a deep breath and made my way around the men.

I came upon the small door, and checking over my shoulder once more, slid into the small room.

It was a mess to say the lest. Swords and guns were strung about in various places, gems were scattered on the floor, and what looked like the ruminants of a dinner while ago laid on the desk. I scrunched up my nose at the awful stench the room brought. There was an object on the desk, small and wrapped in animal skin, that caught my eye.

I quickly reached for it, and upon unwrapping it, found the thing for which I had been looking for. It was small, round, and shone with gold, hanging on the end of dark twine. Embedded in the surface of the gold were two triangles, facing away from each other and overlapping at their bases, various circles were engraved around the two triangles, and I traced my fingers along them. Satisfaction grew inside me as I gazed down at the object in my hand, the excitement that started at my toes grew into my stomach and then shot like wildfire through the rest of my being. _It's finally mine._

I heard the captain bellow once more, snapping me out of my gaze. I wrapped the necklace back up, and swiftly made my way out of the room. No one noticed me as I slipped below deck once more, the necklace tucked deep in my trousers. I was still smiling as I laid on my cot, my eyes slowly drifting close.

"I know one of ya blaggards took it," I wasn't quiet awake as I heard the captains voice bellowing over the sound of rain. I was being pulled upstairs and onto the deck, where I was thrown to the floor boards. I stood, rubbing my back as I was thrashed with heavy rain. The crew and I were lined up in front of the captain as he marched, yelling over the rain.

"Where is it? Which one of ya took it, I'm not a fool!" He stopped in front of a man, pulled his gun out and put the barrel against the man's forehead. My body stood transfixed as the rain pelted me, as my legs suddenly felt weak and I feared I would fall down or get blown away by the wind that whipped against my body.

A shot suddenly rung out, sending chills down my back and goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"This isn't a game ya be playin', is it?" The captain marched toward my direction, his eyes scanning the faces as he walked by men. The more he got closer, the more my legs felt weaker and my breath hitched in my throat. The captain got closer, and I could make out his features in the dark of the night through the rain. He was a terrifying, ruthless person, and one glance at him would show you just that. His nose was twisted at an odd angle at the end, obviously broken at one point. He face was dotted with scars of past encounterments, one of the more prominent ones starting above his temple and ending just below his jawline. His long, ratty, black hair hung in clumps underneath the dirty hat he wore on his head, which had holes bored into it.

I flinched when I snapped out of it, seeing him standing before me.

"One of ya's got it," he yelled over the rain as he brought the barrel of his gun up to my forehead. "tell me which it is." I panicked, my heart picking up speed fast, my legs felt like they were on the brink of collapsing, and my lungs felt like they forgot how to breath. _He's going to shoot you, do something! _My mind screamed at me, willing me to move. In an instant, I brought my hand up and swatted the gun away, causing it to spin out of the captains hands, landing on the wet floor boards. I was smug for a split second, until the force of me moving quickly caused the animal skin to fall from my trousers.

The captain looked appalled to say the lest, and then downright pissy. Of course, in the instant of this moment, the wind picked up, causing my hat I had securely placed tight over my head to tumble off, causing my braid to fly loose. _Oh bother_, was the only thing my mind comprehended.

"Aye, not only a thief but an imposter as well." He snarled, and before he could say anything else, I reached down swiftly and grabbed the animal skin, and in the same motion rammed my shoulder into his legs, causing him to lurched backward. As I ran in the opposite direction, to where I didn't know, I heard the captain regain himself as he yelled for the crew.

Gun shots were fired, a few whizzed to close to my head for comfort. I didn't know where I was to go; not many places to escape. I quickly looked around, but the rain blurred my vision and my mind couldn't think with gun shots being fired in my direction.

That's when I caught sight of the small boat, poised over the side of the ship, attached by twine. I ran towards it, and in doing so, ran straight into the crowd of the crew. I was knocked sideways, a man laying on top of me. He stabbed feverishly at me with a small knife. He was stronger than me by all means, so I didn't have a chance at knocking the knife away.

I managed to wiggle my leg free, and brought my knee up hard into his groin. He howled in pain and rolled off me, leaving the knife free on the floor board. I reached for it quickly, avoiding a foot that stumped the place my hand just occupied. I managed to stand, even though my legs felt wobbly than ever, and dashed once again towards the small boat.

Shots continued to ring out, nearly hitting me, as I over heard them fly by over the rain. The boat was only a couple feet from me when the captain stepped in my way to freedom, blocking the path. He snarled at me once more, his blacken teeth showing as he curled his lips.

"You're a fool!" He bellowed once more over the rain as he lunged at me, his hands out in front of him as he reached for the animal skin. Blindly, and because I didn't know exactly what I was doing, I swung the knife in my hand out towards him, and upon hearing him yell, I saw him recoil in pain.

I didn't hesitate as I ran around him, the boat now in my vision once more. I lunged towards it, cutting the twine and free falling into the wild water below.

_Present_

The events played smoothly out before me in my mind as I started to finally drift off into a slumber, but suddenly, I was jerked awake, a sound familiar in my ears sending shivers down my back.

* * *

I heard the ruthless cry ring out, one, and then two, followed by many more. They were men's shouts, coming from the waters. As I swiftly left the front of the manor, I found a ship mooring into the docks. Even in the dark of the night, I could tell they were pirates. I pulled the cowl of my robe over my face, and swiftly started my descend down to the dock.


	3. Chapter 3

As the impudent intruders made their way up the path and towards the village, I caught wind of their plans. I ran amongst the trees above them, the dense ruthless men having no clue. They were chatting amongst themselves as they marched towards the village, determined to find what it was they sought.

"Captin' said she'd be not far from here, kept eye on her in that boat ever since the storm and wot not." One said to another, further back in the line of men. I kept slow, keeping up with their pace, silencing my breathing to focus on what they were saying.

"Wots it for he's really after? Seems bit silly to go n' chasin' some silly girl about for some shabby necklace." My mind shifted to Anna Faye, knowing this was the girl they were after. And she was the reason they had arrived.

"Ain't no shabby necklace, mate. She took the key that n' open a way to thousands worths of treasure. Plus," the pirate lowered his voice, and I strained to hear, "I heard she done gone cut up all his hand, bloody mess they say. Ain't like no pirate to get no revenge on that." I found it useless to stay here any longer, as their chatter turned to less important matters.

I swiftly jumped from the branches, making my way to the inn.

* * *

I woke suddenly, from a jerk, a face in front of mine. A tan, native one to be exact. I recoiled and shifted, gaining distance from the man.

"You lied," he said, his voice monotone but held a serious effect. I squinted one eye at him, my head feeling groggy. "Pirates have come. They have come for you."

My head snapped up, my head no longer groggy, unable to comprehend. I looked to the window that was slightly open, as if I could see them from where I lay. I stood then, and made my way over to the window.

It was dark, but I could make out the specks of torches, and I could faintly see the outline of a tall, bearded, long haired man. I turned to the man behind me, my fear rising deep within my chest.

"But how did they know I was here? It's impossible...the storm.." My voice trailed off as I tried to piece it together.

"They followed you, it is not hard to keep track of a boat in the middle of blue waters." His voice remained smooth, but the way he inclined his head down towards me gave me the sense he was being smart.

I opened my mouth to reply, but a sudden scream came from out the window. I turned back to the window, and my breath hitched in my throat. The robed man was at my side in an instant, peering out the window as well.

"I know you in there, ya filthy theif," the greasy old captain yelled, holding a knife up to Terry's throat, which I assumed the scream came from. I felt the man next to me stiffen, and instantly he was smoothly throwing a leg over the window sill, climbing out. For some reason, I reached out and grabbed the man's arm, holding him still for a second.

"You think that wise? To run out there in the middle of a full _pirate _crew?" I whispered fiercely. The man looked down steadily at my hand that gripped his bicep, his cold gaze causing me to instantly remove my hold.

Without a word, he gracefully made his way down the side of the inn, and came to stand just feet away from the pirates. It was eerie, how close the robed man was to the crowd of men, how they hadn't even looked in his direction; it was as if he was invisible. What had the man in mind? What was his plan? I stood, my eyes on him, my mind just comprehending the words: _crazy man._

* * *

Terry stood only in front of me, I could see the fright looming in his eyes as the knife blade inched closer to his neck.

"Ah, c'mon girlie, just give back wots mine and no one will be gettin' hurt." The tall man bellowed out, the knife in his hands deadly close to Terry's throat now. I reached back over my shoulder, grabbing for an arrow. Quickly, I notched an arrow, set aim, and released. The arrow struck home where I had intended, in the man's hand, causing him to holler in pain, the knife falling to the ground.

"Terry, run!" I demanded, unsheathing my tomahawk and in the same fluid motion, sunk it deep into a man's shoulder as he ran toward me. Sloppy and uneven footsteps came from my right, I shifted my weight on my heels and spun as I brought my tomahawk up just in time to parry the man's sloppy thrust of his sword. I jerked my weapon back, and as I hoped, the man once more thrust his sword at me. I parried it once more, but this time, caught the edge of the blade in the center of my tomahawk, and with a hard twist to the side, the sword fell from the man's hands. I followed up with a quick hit under the mans jaw, his head taking a hard snap back, and he fell to the ground motionless.

More men were now surrounding me, each wielding a weapon. One charged, knife held high above his head. I saw the man behind him, gun pointed and at the ready, and I wasted no more time in sinking my weapon deep in the mans chest as I twisted and pulled him in front of me, his body jerking under the impact as the bullet hit him. No sooner than I had let the body drop, a man jumped on my back, and then another one on my front, and then every which side. I jerked and twisted, trying to get leverage.

I struggled, but it was not enough. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, but I could not see what caused it. Elbows and knees jabbed at me, causing me to grunt in pain.

"I see no point n' this foolishness no more. Burn it, burn it down." As the captain bellowed the order a knee made contact with my face, hitting the bridge of my nose. Excruciating pain spread over my face like fire. I growled, my chest swelling with the anger that began to grow. I blindly grabbed for my tomahawk. but my vision was blurred and I could not see. I heard the footsteps of a man walking towards me, and then, I was casted in shadow as he stood over me. I reached forward, ready to knock his feet out from under him, when I heard a voice, a pleading one.

"Okay, okay, I have the necklace. Right here," It was Anna Faye, her voice small and shaky. I looked in her direction, her small frame holding up a round object that was attached to twine. "Just let them go and don't burn anything down." She paused then, her eyes looking at the tall man, something amiss with her. Suddenly she took off running as a shot was fired.

The sound shook me, and a searing pain in my arm caused me to glance down. Blood was weeping out over the white fabric, staining the feather that was attached there. I grabbed the wound, causing the pain to tingle down my arm like tiny knives poking me. With a grunt I stood, noticing that I was the only one standing in what was left of the mess that had just taken place.

The villagers shouted and ran, trying to put out the fire that had started. My gaze landed on my tomahawk on the ground, and with a grunt, I picked it up, and followed in the direction Anna Faye had gone.

* * *

My mind tricked me into thinking I was running fast, but as I looked behind me, I still saw the captain, his black matted hair blowing behind him as he ran. My lungs burned, my legs ached. I had not gotten the proper rest I should have gotten after being sea stricken for days. Tree roots threatened to trip me every step I ran, they seemed to reach out of the ground and grab at my feet, for every time my foot hit the ground I'd stumble.

As I pushed on harder, I stumbled, the necklace flying free from my grasp. I reached out for it, but as I hit the ground hard, I ricocheted and stumbled further, until there was no solid ground beneath me. A yell escaped me as my body was petrified as wind whipped around me. My body went numb as I hit the stone ground below, no words, no thoughts comprehended in my mind besides one word: _Ow._


	4. Chapter 4

The cold sensation of water on my face sent me reeling forward, my eyes snapping open. The native man was there, staring at me with brooding eyes. The intense flare in those brown orbs made me wish I hadn't open mine. He had a bruise, a hearty one at that, across the bridge of his nose. His bottom lip was busted, dried blood on his chin where it ran down. It flashed in my mind, the way he had jumped out the window and took off into the crowd of pirates. I remembered then, how amazed I had been at how he fought, and how he managed to stay alive-for I had a feeling I would have died in a matter of minutes had I done what he did.

"I want answers," He finally demanded, reaching down and pulling me off the ground where I had been laying. I didn't move as I allowed him to stand me up, my legs feeling wobbly as solid ground was placed under me. "what was that amulet they wanted? Why did you have it?" I rubbed my eye as he barked out questions, trying to get the grogginess out of my head that seemed to cloud my mind.

"The necklace is a key, if you will call it, to a door with a thousand treasures. I took it from them, you see-"

"You just took it from them?"

"It is not like they got it handed to them, yes? I'm sure they killed to get it. I simply snatched it from under their noses." I replied presumptuously. The native didn't look at all impressed as his eyes lingered on me.

"Is that why they tailed you here and burned my village?" His voice was angry, not that it never seemed that way, and I hung my head low, knowing shamefully this was all my doing.

"I didn't know this was going to turn out." I answered, pitifully.

"There is no point in standing here weeping. I must carry on." The man turned, leaving me to my own devices. I ran over to him, gripping his arm slightly, and by the menacing glance he shot me, I let go of it instantly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, almost in a jog to keep up with his long strides.

"To find the men who did this." He indicated, nodding to the inn that he passed. Half of the building was scorched, the wooden beams blackened and burnt. I noticed too that it wasn't just the inn that had been hit by the fire, but some houses on up the path were burnt as well. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest, realization knowing that this was because of me.

"Let me go with you." I stated simply, turning my head back to the man. He looked down at me, the expression on his face unreadable.

"No."

"What? You wouldn't even know where to start. I can help."

"I think I can suffice."

"They have something of mine, I can be of help, just let me go."

* * *

She pleaded me, her brown eyes sanguine. I shook my head, not knowing why I was about to speak what I was about to.

"We leave now." I stated, and watched as her face morphed into a smile. I was not sure what situation I was preparing myself for, but I did not have a good feeling about it.

"Great! We should start by going to a tavern in one of the cities." She chimed.

"Do you not think they fled on their ship?" I questioned, not seeing any logic in what she was suggesting. She looked up at me once more, an eyebrow raised, as if I a fool for questioning her.

"They are probably resting, eating, drinking-whatever it is they do before they leave again to the seas. I spent weeks, if not months with them, the whole lot was complainin' about not having proper food and sleeping accommodations. Even though the captain is a ruthless, ignorant captain, I'm sure he finally settled for a nice tavern to terrorize while they make their stay."

I didn't say anything as I called upon the horses, and the woman climbed gracefully on hers as I did mine.

"We didn't really have a proper introduction," She said as she rode next to me, "I'm Anna Faye."

"Connor." The chit chat was something I was not accustomed to, nor something I wanted to get accustomed too.

* * *

When I had first arrived in the city for the first time with Achilles, it was a wonder to me, something I thought was sumptuous. But now, I hated the smell, the feel, the crowds. I would rather my take at the homestead.

We rode on, Anna Faye still alongside me, further into the city.

"Connor," her voice came soft, somewhat worried. I breathed deeply, for I was content with the prolonged tranquil silence that had fallen over us. "they're inside." She said, pointing to the tavern window. I climbed off the horse as Anna Faye made her way to the door.

"What are you doing?" I said, holding my arm out in front of her. She stopped midstride and looked at me, once again one of her eyebrows raised.

"Going in there. " I searched her face, the seriousness stern and holding. I wondered then, why it is people call me the _ignorant _savage.

"You propose we just march in there?"

"Yes."

"That worked out so well the first time." I grimly responded, a pain in my arm where I had gotten wounded. Anna Faye opened her mouth to respond, but I shushed her as I heard drunk slurs coming from the alley next to the tavern. I slid passed the girl, my body up against the wall of the tavern as I peered around the corner. Two drunk pirates stumbled out from the tavern, lazily making their way in the opposite direction.

I turned to Anna Faye, motioning her to follow as I stepped into the alley.

"We will follow them and take their clothes-"

"What!? No, I am not doing that again." I sighed loudly, and continued to follow our drunken pirates.

"If you want that necklace I suggest you follow my lead," I whispered to her as we continued to walk, "and keep quiet." I added the last part grimly, hoping she would understand. I was grateful she did, for she did not utter another word after.

We followed the two men for sometime, until they turned sharply into an empty alley. This was it.

I ran forward, silently but with speed, and just before I reached one man, I unsheathed my hidden blade, bringing it home in the mans side, his body falling lifelessly to the ground. The other man, which I had assumed Anna Faye would follow up and kill him, took off running back the way I had came.

As he ran pass Anna Faye, she kicked at him at the last minute-hitting him right between the legs. As he fell to his knees letting loose an agonizing yell, she pushed him lightly, so that he fell to his side. She proceeded to look at me, questioning by raising her hands.

I let out a frustrated growl as I made my way to the pirate, sinking my blade in his side as well.

"I thought you more prepared than this." I said to Anna Faye, sheathing my blade. She did not answer as I walked away.

I pulled the lifeless man off the ground, the stench almost overwhelming my nose. I understood now Anna Faye's complaining, but I was not going to utter that to her. I held my breath as I pulled the clothes off the man, not knowing why I was getting myself into this. I heard Anna Faye moan and whine behind me, cursing under her breath.

* * *

I shifted in the uncomfortable clothing, and the uncomfortable smell that seemed to float up and cloud in my face everytime that I moved. _I hope Connor was just as uncomfortable as I was,_ I thought grimly. I made my way out to the alley were Connor stood, almost unrecognizable in the dark clothes he wore.

"Don't you look _dashing_." I said, my voice holding no emotion. Connor merely glanced my way, and continued walking without a word. I followed suit, walking awkwardly with having to bring my knees up high to keep the pants up and the boots on my feet. I held my head high, my chin pointed almost out in front of me as I tried to keep the stench from looming up to my face.

"Are you alright?" Connor said, his voice cold. I tilted my head down, glaring at him.

"No."

"Good, after you." He said emotionlessly, holding the tavern door open for me. As soon as I stepped into the dark lit room, the roar of talk and laughter, and awful stench of dirty unclean men and ale hit me right in the face, almost knocking me off my feet. I glanced to Connor as he came in after me, and judging by the way he wrinkled his nose and the dark look in his eye, he was just as uncomfortable and disturbed as I was.

_Good, _I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange in itself, to see these men who I'd seen onboard yell and curse and beat each other, acting civil and human in the tavern. I turned to Connor as he sat next to me at the bar, his head straight as he seemed to be thinking.

"What exactly are we going to do now?" I questioned, leaning over so that he was the only to hear.

"Work from the inside out." Was all he said, his voice low, not even glancing at me. He had been acting strange, ever since we entered the tavern. I sat back, looking about at the crew of pirates I hardly recognized. I sighed, lost, confused, and somewhat scared.

* * *

The stench was over whelming. It filled my nose and seemed to never disappear, making my stomach lurch. Anna Faye kept talking, as white women often did, making everything seem much more worse. These men seemed a different bunch from the ones I had encountered the night before, from their blood curdling screams and blood caked knifes.

The men started to thin out, presumably going to bed. I was somewhat happy that the room was now not as crowded, a few were left to stay drinking ale and eating on whatever they wanted. Upon glancing around, my eyes locked on to the tall man in the corner, his black hair hung knotted over his shoulders. His hands were bandage up, his face sunken and hollow. But what caught my eye was the golden disk he held in his hands, and the way his eyes scanned it greedily, as if he was holding the greatest treasure in the world, his mind consumed by it.

He suddenly stood, and made his way up the stairs. I looked to Anna Faye, her eyes down casted as she looked interested in the top of the counter.

"Best be getting to sleep," I mumbled.

"I cannot sleep. What if they kill me in my sleep?"

"They do not suspect you anyone but one of them." Still, at my reassurance, she shook her head, still seated next to me.

We sat in silence, as the room grew quiet, and then as it grew silent as everyone else disappeared. I stared out the window, the night dark and lonely. And as I heard soft snoring, glancing over I saw Anna Faye's head drooped, her hat falling off her head. I sighed, wondering not for the first time why I had allowed this white woman come along. Although I did not want to admit it, if it weren't for her, I would not be here, I would not know where the pirates would have been. And then when I did find a lead on them, they would have sailed off long ago.

But still, there was something about the girl next to me that made me suspicious, something that she was hiding, or something she has not told me. Upon looking at her features, I noticed her skin was a deeper color than most white women, making me wonder if she was Italian or Spaniard. But she spoke with no accent. I suddenly became suspicious, something deep in my stomach told me something was amiss with this woman.

I reached forward, my hand resting on her shoulder before I brought it back and rested it on my lap. Although something felt somewhat amiss with her, something felt odd...a gut feeling that it was alright. I cleared my head, my own mind seeming to play tricks on me.

* * *

I groaned inwardly as I stepped on deck of the blasted pirate ship once more. Although I had Connor with me this time, it was still two against however many pirates there were-they seemed to just keep multiplying. I was pushed to secure the sails, to which I complied, Connor at my side accompanying me and helping.

"Tonight," he whispered as he leaned over to me, "meet me on deck." I nodded my head, without saying a word. I went along with the day, awaiting to when the sun would sink below the edge of the sea.

I met Connor like he said on deck, as he stood next to the rail. He turned when he saw me, and I heard that noise as he unsheathed a blade that seemed to appear as if from nowhere.

"It's me, Anna Faye." I whispered, walking up to him.

"I have been leaving a trail for my ship to follow. When the time is right, I will let you know, we will attack, until then, do not cause any inconveniences." I nodded without saying a word, seeing the intensity of his eyes as he looked at me in the dark of the night.

He nodded to me and I left, turning and heading below deck, back to the smelly enclosed quarters that I now slept in.

The next morning brought a storm, the wind whipping about and causing the rain to pelt me from the side as I climbed the mast to secure the sail. I was slow to say the lest, the other men aboard the ship cursing at me and throwing me abhorrent looks. I couldn't say the same for Connor, as he usually came to my rescue and helped me with the things I struggled with. Sometimes, I feared they would know I was a weak, unenlightened woman. But they seemed to just curse at me and be on their way.

"How did you manage this for months?" Connor asked me, tying off the rope for me, his voice loud as he had to yell over the roar of the wind and rain. I just sighed deeply, ignoring his question.

We made our way back down the mast, the wind seeming to pick up and the rain to fall harder. There were shouts, and the men began to run hectic over the deck.

"Batten down the hatches!" I turned in the direction to make my way below deck, when I realized they were a little late with that demand.

I didn't have time to think when I was knocked down by a wave that plummeted onto the ship. I was pulled with it, across deck, where is slammed me against the rail. The wind was knocked out of me, and my lungs ached to gain air.

The ship rocked, and I felt my body go numb as I slipped, falling over the rail. I was only hanging on by my grip on the rail that was soon faltering. As I made the mistake of looking down and seeing the black waters churning uncontrollably, smacking into the side of the ship with such force that made it sway, my body went rigid with fear, my chest heaving from finally breathing- and perhaps breathing too fast. I tried to pull myself up and onto the other side to safety of the deck, but that only made my grip more weak on the rail.

I felt a rough hand cover mine, and upon looking up, I saw those deep, golden brown eyes peering down at me.

"Give me your other hand." He yelled, extending his hand down towards me. I reached up with my free hand, and feeling Connor's clasp mine, I felt a flush of relief as I was hauled back on the deck. My legs felt wobbly as ever, and I doubted I could walk. Connor pushed me down the steps, below deck.

* * *

I saw Anna Faye fall over the rail, and as my breath hitched in my throat I ran towards her, hoping she had not fallen. I saw her hand there, holding on. I reached down, and hauled her back over the rail, and pushed her below deck. It was better if she was down there, safe. As the rain pelted me, I looked back, behind the ship, hoping that the Aquila was holding up, for it was our only way off this ship after we did what I had in mind, and what I hoped would be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was darkening once more, the clouds foreseeing a storm was approaching. My stomach churned at the thought, remembering the events that took place weeks ago on the last storm, when I was almost thrown from the deck in a wave. I was growing impatient to say the least, and I felt Connor was the same. I'd see him on deck now and then, his face stern and emotionless, and he would only shoot me glances only to look away immediately. I wasn't sure what he was planning, but I was hoping it would be soon.

* * *

The sky was black, peppered with white specks that reflected off the water. Lighting danced across the sky in the distant, the roar of thunder seemed to roll its way off the water and shake the boat. The wind picked up, along with the waves, a definite that a storm was on its way. Even though the sickening feeling in my stomach told me I should be below deck, at Connor's demand to meet him here tonight, I obliged.

"I have a plan," a smooth voice said behind me. Soon, a dark face was beside me, golden brown orbs looking directly at me. "although the Aquila has seemed to stray behind, I do not fear she is too far gone. I will sabotage the ship and we will leave on that," I followed Connor's finger to where he pointed to the row boat that dangled over the side of the ship by twine, "be ready when the storm gets rough." I peered up at the taller man, my eyes wide as I replayed his idea in my mind.

"That seems like a lot of work for just two people."

"One. You will be waiting for me here." I didn't have time to protest as Connor turned and left, leaving me alone on deck once more. How was he planning on taking down a whole ship by himself? Once again, and not for the first time, I found myself saying the words '_mad man_' in my head.

* * *

The rain started to come down slow a first, and then, it seemed as if the bottom fell out of the sky. Lighting shot across the sky and the thunder followed, and I hoped Anna Faye was waiting for me as I made my way to the Captain quarters.

"Eh, what're you want?" The man slurred from the chair he sat in. The mere sight of him made me flare with anger, his scarred face not intimidating me in the least. His black hair hung in knots over his shoulders, the hat he usually wore sitting on the table in front of him. His dark eyes were glossed over, blood red, probably due to the half bottle of rum that sat on near his feet that were on the table. The gold disk laid next to it, out in the open for anyone to grab.

"I want justice for what you did to my village, and the people there." The captain seemed to be confused by my words, but realization dawned in his eyes.

"You're that native back inland, aren't ya?" The captain's voice was non to pleasant as he reached behind him-either for his gun or sword. I unsheathed my hidden blade and reached forward without hesitating, sinking my blade deep in his throat. He sputtered a few words, unrecognizable, and I withdrew my blade, sheathing it once more.

I grabbed the necklace, and swiftly left the cabin, closing the doors behind me. Wind and rain whipped at my face, causing my vision to blur. I made my way over to the rowboat swiftly, and upon seeing Anna Faye standing there huddled against the wind, I walked faster.

"Be ready," I demanded, passing her and making my way up deck to the mast. I climbed, despite the wind and rain, to the top. I steadied myself above the sail, my knife in my hands, and swung down heading towards the deck once more, dragging my knife through the sail, tearing the fabric as I went. I fell to the deck, and ran to the mainmast. I kneeled before it, and reaching into my pocket and carefully pulling out the small bag of explosives, I lit it.

I turned and ran even harder toward Anna Faye and the rowboat, pushing her inside and cutting the twine that held it. As soon as we hit the water, I began rowing immediately. The explosion rang out over the wind and thunder, and then the splinter and crack of wood as the mast began to break. I looked at Anna Faye smugly, and I could see her fear on her face as she stared at me.

"What did you do?" She yelled at me, her voice non to pleasant.

"I just made sure they couldn't sail anywhere."

* * *

The sun was rising just over the edge of the sea, casting the world in an orange haze. I stared at Connor, my shoulder's slumped as I huddled in on myself to keep my drenched body warm. This somehow felt familiar.

"I thought you said your ship wasn't far behind?" I questioned, my voice low and meek. Connor didn't respond to my question, but merely grunted. I sighed inward, and slouched down even further.

* * *

I woke suddenly with a jerk, not even knowing I had fallen asleep. The sky was dark once more, but I noticed something odd; I was not bobbing up and down on the boat. I sat up, and saw Connor sitting across from me, across from the fire. Where were we?

"Where are we?" I asked, looking straight at Connor. He had a scowl on his face, his eyes set on me. I stared back at him, his dark face illuminated orange by the fire.

"I don't know," he answered gruffly.

"It could be worse," I tried to joke, clearly trying to convince myself it could possibly get worse; but being lost on an island with Connor was as worse as it gets.

"Tell me something," Connor asked suddenly, his voice somewhat light, "how do you know this is a key to treasure?" He held up the gold disk, embedded in the surface were two triangles, facing away from each other and overlapping at their bases, various circles were engraved around the two triangles. It dangled on the end of dark twine. _My_ necklace.

"My mother told me the stories." I stated simply, my eyes never leaving the necklace Connor held in his hands until he lowered it and tucked it away in his pocket.

"What stories?"

"Passed down by her people. She'd tell me them when the sun went down, right before I went to sleep. She'd tell me about the treasure the people before her people kept secret, locked away in the hills. She told me about the gold necklace, the one you now hold. She said it was the key, but my father took it and vanished."

Connor was silent for a moment as he looked curiously at me.

"Your mother-"

"Yes, my mother was a native," I cut Connor off, and I saw the realization dawn in his eyes as if something he had been wondering dawned on him. "my father was a white man, I never met him. My mother said he took it, and I found it years later when I was in Boston, it hanging around that old pirate captain's neck." Connor once again was silent as he studied me, his eyes fixed on my face.

"What became of your mother?" He asked silently.

"She died. I left then, and tried to find my father years later-that's how I ended up in Boston-but he was a hard man to find. I never did meet him, and I heard he was killed months ago," I paused, thinking about the situation, "although among my mother's people, he wasn't very well liked. Ounewaterika-'Boiling Water'-that's what they called him."**_*_**

* * *

"Ounewaterika-'Boiling Water'-that's what they called him." When she said the name in my people's tongue, I felt as if some one had hit me in the chest. I could not move my eyes, where they stayed focused on the woman in front of me.

_Ounewaterika-'Boiling Water'- _that is what my people called Charles Lee.

* * *

**_*History background:_**

**_During the French and Indian War, Lee was assigned to the American Colonies, where in 1755 Lee purchased a military command in the Mohawk Valley, where he casually married a Mohawk woman and was adopted by the tribe. His unpredictable behavior and violent temper earned him the name of "Boiling Water" among the natives. It is said Lee had twins with the native, sons, but it was never confirmed. *_**


End file.
